


A Tale of Love

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake finally shows Adam how she really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blake took one look at Adam. Her eyes turned to Yang. Blake then kicked Adam down and shoved him in the garbage can and put him where he belonged, like the abusive piece of shit he is. Blake walked away holding hands with her girlfriend, Yang.


	2. A Tale so Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes to help

After much of the commotion had died down, Yang and Blake returned, hand in hand, to where they had left Adam in the trash can. They took turns kicking the trashcan, much to his dismay as he yelled he was sorry to Blake for being an abusive piece of shit to her. 

"It's too late for that Adam! I have Yang and she doesn't lie to me about anything. She loves me. Let me go because I will never love you."

Yang smirked and picked up the trash can with Adam still inside, and set it at the top of a hill. She and Blake shared a moment, smiling softly as they both kicked the trashcan down the hill. Yang then kissed Blake and carried her back to their room.


	3. If only...

"Why this?" Adam trembled when Yang returned with Blake in tow. "I haven't done anything to you recently."

 

"The fact that you have to add recently means that you haven't been punished enough for everything. Blake?" Yang motioned to her girlfriend, grinning when she had him tied up properly and securely. "Thanks to you, I have this new arm. Let's test it out, shall we?"

 

Blake grinned and took off Adam's mask, showing the scars that marred his face, his ugliness on his inside matching the outside. "Fire, my love."

 

The comical explosion that erupted as Yang shot off the cannon on her gauntlet made Blake bounce and the two ran hand in hand to test out the firepower of Yang's new arm some more.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
